


underground

by stygimoloch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygimoloch/pseuds/stygimoloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a slightly science fiction Persephone and Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underground

all those e-pamphlets  
on menstruation  
and  
becoming a woman  
never prepared you  
for this

You ate six pomegranate seeds  
six  
is not that many,  
on scale  
and you were  
are  
so hungry  
such self  
control  
should  
be lauded  
or not

You've done it before  
you'll probably do it  
again  
these  
nanopills  
translucent red  
with  
bone white powder  
inside

pomegranate flavor  
for the  
sophisticated child  
Each contains a glut  
of  
electronic/chemical signals  
each guaranteed  
to track your dog, cat,  
wife  
colonies grow inside you  
seeds in fertile ground  
you must have needed to be very sure  
crunched them up  
between broad white  
teeth

was it an accident  
did someone lie  
what do you  
want me to  
tell your  
mother?


End file.
